La couleur de tes yeux
by casse-bonbon
Summary: Depuis cette première rencontre dans la salle d'art-appliqués, ils ne cessent de penser à l'autre. Mais ce qui empêche Alex d'oublier Nilo, c'est la couleur envoutante de ses yeux... [Délire de deux auteurs folles de yaoi, pour l'anniversaire de leur pote. Yaoi, lemon, guimauve, la totale. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques...]


_Cette merveilleuse histoire est un put*** de délire, genre vraiment. Un gros trip avec ma pote et d'autres amies. Ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, alors ne vous étonnez pas de la niaiserie et de la guimauve débordante. Bonne lecture si vous êtes toujours motivés !  
_

 _Disclamer :_ _Aucun des personnages n'existent réelement... Cela va de soit... Tout n'est que pur invention... Toute comparaison avec un personnage existant serait absurde... 3:)_

 ** _La couleur de tes yeux_**

POV Nilo :

Dans la vie, on a tous une passion. Enfin _presque_ tous. De mon point de vue, c'est essentiel pour l'épanouissement d'une personne. La mienne, c'est le dessin. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je suis rentré en seconde art-appliqués cette année. Ma meilleure amie Lucie a passé le concours avec moi, et nous avons tous les deux été pris. Nous y sommes depuis quatre mois, et la chanceuse semble adorer. Moi aussi j'aime ça, mais sans se mentir, c'est très dur. Trop de travail. Trop de fatigue. Et marre de toutes ces filles qui gloussent bêtement en répétant que je suis mignon. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai deux ans de moins que je suis mignon putain ! Elles sont 29 contre moi. Il y a bien deux autres garçons, Owen et Matt, mais ils ont déjà une copine, du coup les autres leurs foutent la paix. En plus, ça ne m'intéresse même pas les filles ! J'ai toujours préféré les mecs, et je l'assume pleinement, j'évite simplement de le crier sur tous les toits. C'est aussi pour ça que je fais du hockey, un peu de testostérone dans les vestiaires ne peut que m'être bénéfique...

Bref ! J'ai dis que l'art-appliqué c'était dur ? Et c'est vrai, ça l'est. Si bien, qu'en ce jeudi, 18h passé, je suis encore dans la salle du bâtiment D pour finir ce putain de travail. Avec notre professeur nous travaillons sur la perspective. J'ai beau essayer, ça donne toujours le même triste résultat. Je gomme rageusement mon croquis, encore raté.

\- Hé calme toi gamin, tu vas la déchirer ta feuille !

Je me tourne vers le nouveau venu. _Oh. Mon. Dieu._ Explosion dans ma tête, arrêt immédiat du cœur. Ce mec est tout simplement _magnifique_. Il est grand, les épaules carrées, les bras musclés. Il a les cheveux bruns, style uppercut, et des yeux marrons clairs, noisettes. Il a un écarteur à son oreille gauche. Son jean noir déchiré, ses Doc martens et son long gilet gris lui donne un air punk très sexy.

Il s'approche de moi pour regarder ma feuille. Il semble vraiment concentré. Au bout de quelques secondes, il dit :

\- C'est bien ce que tu fais, mais ça manque de précision pour la perspective. Tu dois mieux placer tes points de fuites. Regarde...

Il dessine un grand trait horizontal, puis pose ses points de fuites et réorganise ainsi mon croquis, tout en expliquant avec des commentaires. Mon travail, même si ce n'est plus vraiment le mien, a tout de suite plus de gueule.

\- Tu comprends mieux ? me demande-t-il, souriant.

Bordel mais même sa voix est sexy !

\- O-Oui... Merci...

\- Pas de problème ! Je m'appelle Alex, je suis en terminale STD2A, et toi ?

\- Nilo, seconde STD2A...

\- Nilo ? Hé mais oui je te connais ! Tu es le 2003 ! Aurélie m'a parlé de toi, ravie de te rencontrer la pépite.

\- La pépite ?

\- Oui, c'est comme ça que les term t'appelle.

\- Ah... OK...

\- Tu sembles avoir un peu de mal pour tes dessins, tu voudrais que je t'aide ? En tant que "ancien" je me dois d'aider les jeunes recrues ! Ça t'intéresse Nilo ?

Comment refuser ? Un beau gosse expérimenté me propose son aide ! Si avec ça je ne dépasse pas (ou au moins égalise...) le talent de Lucie ! Quand je vais lui raconter ça... Un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage.

\- Oui ce serait vraiment sympa !

\- Cool ! Mardi même heure ? J'ai natation le lundi...

\- Ça me va, c'est vraiment sympa Alex merci !

\- Pas de problème la pépite. J'étais juste venu prendre ma pochette, à mardi !

Il part avec un dernier signe de la main. Je ne réponds rien, je suis bien trop concentré sur son cul...

OoooO

POV Alex :

Arrivé dans mon appartement, je jette mon sac dans l'entrée et envoie valser les chaussures avec. Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me réchauffer un plat de pâtes au micro-ondes, et allume la télé. Je m'affale dans le canapé et zappe les chaînes. Rien d'intéressant, je lance la saison 5 de game of thrones. Quand j'ai finis de manger je récupère mon sac pour aller dans ma chambre. J'allume ma chaîne hifi et du Green Day résonne dans la pièce. Je bosse pendant une heure, puis abandonne. _Je ferais mes croquis plus tard._ J'avance vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je me déshabille et me glisse sous l'eau chaude. Je profite de la chaleur quelques temps, puis comme à mon habitude, passe mes mains dans les cheveux, et descends une des deux le long de mon torse, avant d'arriver à mon entre-jambe. Pas compliqué de comprendre : ma branlette quotidienne.

Comme à mon habitude j'imagine une belle blonde bien roulé, grosse poitrine, suceuse de première. Elle m'embrasse le corps, puis pose des baisers contre mon membre avant de le prendre en bouche. Elle fait des mouvements de va-et-vient qui me font pousser des gémissements. Elle n'hésite pas à utiliser sa langue. Ses mains sont simplement posées contre mes fesses. Il se recule et me demande si j'aime, le regard débordant de luxure et la voix haletante. Attends quoi ? QUOI ? Bordel mais depuis quand j'imagine Nilo me sucer ? Et pourquoi mon érection en est d'autant plus importante ? J'essaie de repenser à la blonde de tout à l'heure mais impossible, les yeux pétillants de Nilo et ses rougeurs sur les joues hantent mon esprit. Je tourne le bouton de la douche pour en faire sortir de l'eau froide. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que je finis par débander et par pouvoir aller dormir, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon. Mais pour mon plus grand malheur, alors que j'espérais m'y reposer, mes rêves se laissent aller avec ce regard innocent mais pervers ; celui de Nilo...

OoooO

POV Nilo :

Il n'est pas venu. Je l'ai attendu une heure mardi, mais il n'est pas venu. Pourquoi ? Il a finit par se dire que je n'en valais pas la peine ? Ou il a simplement oublié ? Dans les deux cas, qu'il aille se faire foutre.

Les jours qui ont suivis se sont passés comme d'habitude.

Vendredi soir, j'ai dû rester après 18h ; corvée de nettoyage. Alors que je passe l'éponge sur une des tables, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

\- N-Nilo ?

Alex.

\- Sans déconner, je lui réponds sèchement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... ? demande-t-il, hésitant.

\- Corvée de nettoyage. Et toi ?

\- Je passe prendre ma pochette...

\- Sers-toi alors.

Je lui tourne le dos et continue de frotter. J'entends bouger derrière moi mais je n'ose pas le regarder, même si j'en ai trop envie... Alors que la porte commence à s'ouvrir, je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de lui attraper le bras avant qu'il sorte.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu mardi ?

Son regard est fuyant lorsqu'il me répond :

\- J'avais... du travail. Tu m'as attendu ?

\- Oui, une heure.

\- D-Désolé...

Il continue de regarder tout autour, sans jamais poser les yeux sur moi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Regarde-moi Alex.

Toujours rien. Alors je prends sa tête pour la tourner vers moi, mais ce lâche préfère fermer les yeux.

\- Regarde-moi putain !

Comme il ne réagit pas, je tente quelque chose. J'avoue, c'est complétement stupide. J'aurais pu abandonner, ou juste le frapper, mais il a fallu que je fasse une énorme connerie. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me recule au bout de quelques secondes. Il a les mains en l'air, la bouche ouverte et les yeux équarquillés. Je le taquine :

\- Oublie pas de respirer surtout...

Il ne bouge pas, il est tout bonnement médusé. Il me fait un peu peur comme ça...

\- Euh Alex ? C'était une blague tu sais, je voulais juste que tu réagisses, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que...

\- Encore.

La lueur dans ses yeux a changé, il y brille quelque chose d'inconnu pour moi.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Encore.

\- Alex je ne comp...

Il ne me laisse pas terminer et se jette sur mes lèvres. Il a les mains autour de mon visage, et c'est à moi d'avoir les yeux équarquillés. Je finis par retrouver le contrôle de mon corps et par répondre à son baiser. Je sens sa langue passer sur mes lèvres. Il cherche l'accès à ma bouche, chose que je ne peux lui refuser bien longtemps. Sa langue vient chercher sa consoeur, et la caresse avec envie, me promettant silencieusement bien plus...

On finit par se séparer, haletant. Il me dévore littéralement des yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, Alex me pousse dans la réserve et ferme la porte derrière nous. Je prends conscience de ce qu'il vient de se passer, alors je cherche veinement une sortie autour de moi. Il coupe net mes pensées pour me plaquer contre le mur. Il me lèche avidement le cou, me mordant par moment. Ses mains passent sous mon tee-shirt pour me l'ôter. Je cherche à le repousser pour le ralentir, mais il en décide autrement en me posant par terre. Poser j'ai dis ? Je pense que le terme "jeter" serait plus approprié. Il s'attaque à mes tétons, les suçant et les mordillant comme s'il s'accrochait à la vie. J'ai chaud, j'ai du mal à respirer, mais putain qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Dans la petite pièce résonnent mes gémissements et ses coups de langues. Ses mains déboutonnent mon jean pour le lancer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Rapidement, mon caleçon suit le même chemin. Il regarde mon membre quelques secondes puis le frôle du bout des doigts. La sensation est électrisante et mon sexe en est victime d'un léger spasme. C'est alors qu'il me dit :

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça alors... On va dire que j'y vais à l'instinct.

Il n'attend pas de réponse de ma part et m'offre trois doigts à sucer. Des bruits de succions indécents envahissent nos oreilles et le fait grogner. Il retire ses doigts et m'écarte les jambes. J'appréhende la suite, mais je ne suis pas en état de refuser quoi que ce soit. Tout mon être supplie plus, réclame la suite dans la minute. Je parviens à effectuer un mouvement, celui de déboutonner son jean. Il me regarde surpris, puis fait glisser son doigt le long de la raie de mes fesses. Il s'attarde quelques secondes autour de mon antre, puis insère un premier doigt lentement. Ce n'est pas douloureux, simplement gênant. Quand il sent que je me détends un peu, il en met un deuxième. Ça y est, c'est douloureux. Une plainte s'échappe de mes lèvres et une larme vient glisser sur ma tempe. Alex n'en fait rien, et bouge ses doigts dans des mouvements de ciseaux. Il prend son temps, et je l'en remercie.

Il me prépare ainsi quelques minutes, parsemant de temps à autre mon torse et mes jambes de baisers. Quand il estime que je suis prêt, il ôte son jean rapidement, ainsi que son caleçon. Il humidifie son membre, bien excité de ce que je peux voir. Il pose son gland contre mon anus, et rentre son sexe entièrement d'un cou sec. Il plante son regard dans le mien. Il ne bouge pas, attendant un signal de ma part. Mais moi, putain qu'est-ce que j'ai mal ! Alex est si imposant ! Au bout d'un certain moment, il se penche en avant et attrape mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. Il m'embrasse les lèvres, et commence un rapide déhanché. Ses va-et-vient _(bisous Mado)_ sont bestiaux, sauvages. Plus le temps passe et plus la douleur s'estompe pour laisser place à un plaisir ardent et dévastateur. Les mouvements s'enchainent, les cris s'intensifient. Alex nous emmène petit à petit vers la jouissance, et pour rien au monde je ne l'arrêterai.

OoooO

POV Alex :

Putain de bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai couché avec un mec. Et pas n'importe lequel. Nilo, un gars que je connais à peine, et de 4 ans de moins que moi. Mais le pire, c'est que c'était la meilleur baise de ma vie. Quand il m'a embrassé, quelque chose s'est déclanché à l'intérieur de moi, il fallait que je recommence, que j'aille plus loin. C'était vital. Pourtant, j'ai couché avec tellement de filles que j'en ai oublié la moitié. Je suis hétéro putain ! Alors pourquoi ? C'est dégueulasse le sexe entre mecs ! Ça n'aurait pas dû être si.. bon... Et je ne devrais pas avoir envie de recommencer ! Fais chier !

Dans un élan de colère, je prends la lampe sur la table de chevet juste à côté de moi pour la lancer contre le mur en face. Elle éclate en plusieurs morceaux qui viennent s'échouer sur le sol. J'en ai tellement marre. Je n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre qu'à Nilo. Ses gémissements, son regard embué de désirs, tout me revient en tête dès que je ferme les yeux. Je vais devenir fou. Ses yeux m'obsèdent. Marron avec une pointe de vert et de doré. Ils sont envoutants, hypnotisants. Ils ont un pouvoir sur moi... Ça me fait flipper. Il ne faut surtout pas que je le vois, il faut que j'arrive à me le sortir de l'esprit. Il faut que je l'oublie.

OoooO

POV Nilo :

Alex n'est pas venu depuis au moins deux semaines. D'après ses camarades de classe, il serait malade, mais il ne donne plus aucune nouvelle. Je m'inquiète pour lui, il ne répond ni à mes appels, ni à mes messages. Je pensais qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la remise, il y aurait quelque chose de différent entre nous. Ce n'est pas rien tout de même ! C'était quand même ma première fois ! Et s'il regrettait ? Et s'il n'avait pas aimé ? Des tonnes de questions résonnent dans ma tête à longueur de journée. Si bien, que j'ai fini par prendre tout mon courage en main, et j'ai fini par me décider à aller le voir chez lui. J'ai demandé son adresse à Anka, une fille de sa classe, et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve devant mon amant d'une heure.

 _Ding Dong_

J'attends, pas de réponse. Alex habite dans un appartement dans le centre de Rennes. Il n'a pas l'air bien grand, je suppose qu'il n'a pas de frère ou de soeur.

 _Ding Dong_

Toujours rien.

 _Toc Toc Toc_

Je m'apprête à rentrer chez moi, vaincu, mais j'entends bouger de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Alex ?

Silence.

\- Alex ? Je sais que tu es là.

\- Tire-toi Nilo.

Sympa...

\- Alex, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Y a rien à dire, rentre chez toi.

\- Y a rien à dire ? Ce n'est pas rien Alex.

\- Si, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Oublie tout.

\- Alex putain ouvre cette porte ! Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion à travers une porte !

\- Parle pas si fort, tu vas alarmer les voisins.

\- Et alors ? Tu as honte ? Tu n'assumes pas ? Mais porte tes couilles putain ! Ouvre cette porte, sinon je fais un tel scandal que tout le quartier va connaître ton nom !

Cette menace est fausse, jamais je n'oserai faire une telle chose. Seulement ça semble fonctionner, puisque la porte s'ouvre doucement, après avoir entendu un juron étouffé. De l'autre côté se trouve Alex. Un autre plutôt, un Alex différent de celui que je connais. Celui-ci est pâle, a de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Il a les mains qui tremblent et le regard fuyant. Peut-être qu'il est vraiment malade...

\- Alex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il...

\- Entre, me coupe-t-il.

Je ne me fais pas prier et passe le seuil de la porte. Il ferme cette dernière et traverse le couloir pour aller se réfugier dans une pièce au fond. Je le suis sans attendre. Nous arrivons dans sa chambre, je suppose. Il est assis sur un lit deux places, les pieds au sol, les mains sur les genoux, la tête baissée. Moi je suis debout, à l'encadrure de la porte, gigotant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Je finis par briser le silence :

\- Tu me détestes ?

J'avais tellement de questions en tête. Était-il vraiment malade ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus me voir ? Pourquoi il n'assumait pas nos ébats ? Pourtant, la seule chose qui me faisait peur, c'était d'imaginer qu'il puisse me détester.

Il relève la tête, et pour la première aujourd'hui il me regarde dans les yeux.

\- N-non pas du t-tout, je...

Il s'arrête de parler, la bouche entre-ouverte, son regard plongé dans le mien. On se fixe, j'attends qu'il continue. Il secoue la tête, re-regarde le sol et reprend :

\- On ne peut pas se voir c'est tout.

J'avance d'un pas vers lui.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

\- C'était mal...

Deuxième pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est deux mecs ?

Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, l'air nerveux, cherchant ses mots. Il veut de toute évidence me faire partir, mais je ne compte pas abandonner.

\- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Ça ne se fait pas c'est tout.

\- Pourtant c'était bon.

Il ferme les yeux. Troisième pas. Quatrième pas. Plus qu'un cinquième pour que nos pieds se touchent...

\- Alex. De quoi as-tu peur ?

Il ne me répond pas. Alors j'effectue un dernier pas, m'agenouille pour que nos têtes soient au même niveau. Je lui souffle doucement :

\- Alex, réponds-moi. De quoi as-tu peur ?

Dans un même murmure il me répond :

\- De tomber amoureux de toi...

Sa réponse fait battre mon coeur plus vite, si bien qu'il pourrait l'entendre cogner dans ma cage thoracique.

\- Et alors ? Où est le mal ?

\- Ça me fait peur... Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un avant...

\- Moi non plus. La peur de l'inconnu est fréquente. Mais il n'y a pas de courage sans peur, pas vrai ? Il y a une première fois à tout, on n'avancerait pas si on avait tout le temps peur. Laisse toi aller Alex. De quoi as-tu envie, là tout de suite.

Il relève la tête doucement, et me regarde dans les yeux pour la deuxième fois.

\- De t'embrasser...

\- Ne te retiens pas.

Comme si j'avais réussi à casser ses barrières, il se jette sur mes lèvres. Ses mains viennent agripper mes cheveux sauvagement, et je lui rends son baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Et se dévore littéralement l'un l'autre. Nos langues jouent, s'enroulent, se carressent. D'un mouvement de hanche bien placé, il me retourne sur le lit pour que je sois en-dessous de lui. Sa bouche s'attaque à mon cou, déposant des marques et des morsures de temps à autre. Nos respirations sont haletantes, nos coeurs se déchainent. Les vêtements volent, les carresses s'enchainent. La préparation se fait rapidement, les coups de reins se font puissants. Le plaisir nous dévore, pendant que nous nous consummons dans les bras de l'autre...

OoooO

POV Alex :

Je regarde Nilo dormir, de l'autre côté du lit. Sa respiration est calme, son visage est paisible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Ils sont doux, tellement agréables à toucher. Je pourrais l'observer pendant des heures. Quand je le vois ainsi, toutes mes restrictions s'échappent, me glissent entre les doigts. Mais je n'ai pas envie de les en empêcher. Je suis si bien avec lui. Je veux apprendre à le connaître encore, pouvoir me réveiller à ses côtés pour toujours. Je veux le rendre heureux, le faire rire. Je veux pouvoir me plonger dans ses yeux indéfiniment. Je veux les voir briller de toutes les manières qu'il soit. Je suis dingue de cette couleur, si expressive, qui illumine tout son être... Je le veux tout entier, rien à foutre des codes. Je m'enfonce dans le lit et le prends dans mes bras. Je le sers fort contre moi, et lui chuchotte à l'oreille avant de fermer les yeux :

\- Je t'aime...

 _C'est ainsi qu'Alex et Nilo s'aimèrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants, et finir heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps..._

 ** _FIN_**

 _Azélice : ... "eurent beaucoup d'enfants" ?  
_

 _Les deux auteurs : Chuuuut..._


End file.
